Good Bye
by WhiteWolf707
Summary: Alanna bravely charges into battle, but darkness is there too. I didn't know what to rate, so here's the warnings: character death and war. Nothing bad at all though.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Lioness rode into the field so very bravely; holding Lightning high in the air. Her lovely hair that was the color of the desert rocks tumbled to her shoulders. Her skin seemed to glow with the pride of being the only woman on the battlefield. Her violet eyes, like the lovely rock Amethyst, looked coldly upon the field. Her eyes feel upon dead Tortallians, all laying there shamefully in the grass. With a mouth set in a thin line, she made Moonlight burst in the battle.

She was outnumbered, but she still fought as hard as she could. Her senses lead her on as she let her sword meet other metal. She was doing fine, killing a few men to even the battle, when a large burly man rode in. His horse was black as night, with glowing red eyes. For sure he was another mage, with an evil God to give him a horse, she noted. He went straight for her, letting sword meet sword. Alanna briefly fingered her pendant, glaring at the now red sword. Magic!

Without warning Lightning broke. She didn't know how, but she held only the hilt of the fine sword. Then she realized; the sword was made of power. It was made to kill her; red and orange, a certain shade of a dead enemy, flavored the cruel blade. So as her friends watched defenseless as the man's sword came down upon the woman that was knocked off the horse. She merely fell with a bad cut, but she could survive. Then he went in for the kill.

George was there in a second, fighting as he never had. He managed to fight with energy the Goddess gave him to save her child. Within a minute, the burly man was laying on the ground. Alanna had leveled the field numbers in favor to the Tortallians. They fought much harder now that their enemy had hurt their friend. George took advantage of this and ran to his beloved. He leaped down and cradled her in his arms. "Alanna..." He whispered painfully. "Don't go, don't leave me!"

Alanna's large eyes focused on him. "I may have defied many things, but I can't defy death, George. It's here." She whispered. "I love you."

George let salty tears roll down his cheeks. "But, Alanna, I can't let you go. Fight it, like you always did. Fight for me! Fight for Jon, Raoul, Gary, anyone, just don't give up!"

Alanna let tears slide down. "I see darkness... I can't see light. Go on, for me. We can't let someone us lose the battle just because a warrior died. I'm just a warrior; I knew I had a chance of death. Now I ran out of luck. Just keep going. Every battle leads to the outcome of the war, and we will not lose. Go, know I love you. Tell everyone I loved them." Her eyes began to droop.

George whimpered sadly, hugging her body. He kissed her once before she faded into death. "I love you, even in death. May you be a Lioness in the Realm of the Dead, my love. I love you."

Alanna managed to whisper. "I love you too. Never... forget me. Good bye, George..." She took in her last breath, and let it slide out with a shaky sigh. Her body was pale and cold from blood loss, but George still hugged to him.

He managed to murmur to her corpse, "I could never forget you. And it's not goodbye, it's just goodbye for now." Then the tears spilled out. "It can't be goodbye... It's just a dream." He decided shakily. Then he picked up her body and hid it in some ferns. He grabbed his sword and hopped on his mount who seemed to snarl in fury. "Let's get them for killing our Lioness!" He whispered in his ear. He let out the most blood chilling war cry and charged. His sword hacked away countless bodies until it was over; he returned to his dead wife.

Jon was following him with Gary and Raoul. "George, where is she?" Jonathan asked. George just kept going soundlessly.

They all gasped upon seeing her. George meandered to her in a daze. "I couldn't do anything. We barely even said good bye..." He said, muffled by tears and a dry mouth.

Jon said slowly, and tearfully, "She can't be gone. No one said good bye. What did she say?"

George recited from heart, "She said that there was no light. She said to go on, that losing a battle hurt the war. She said to go, but I refused. Then she said that she loved everyone. I pleaded for her to try to save herself, but she didn't. She said never forget her, and then said good bye. She went cold and pale after breathing a slow breath. I hugged her one last time..." He went into his memories.

Raoul growled, "Who did this? Who killed our Alanna?"

George managed to point to the dead man lying on the field. Then they all picked up her body, gently as ever, and carried her to have a funeral.

Several days later people cried in the streets as the Lioness was carried by in her casket. Several men lobbed her grave stone to the cemetery that was down the road. On it was engraved; _A True Lioness, Missed By All Who Knew Her and Those Who Didn't_. Keladry of Midelan was in the front, crying shamefully as she saw the casket go by. Her friend Neal patted her back, trying to comfort his friend. He was crying too, despite the fact he barely knew her. Kel muttered, "I never got to see her, to tell her she was my hero. And I never will!"

Years later, a dying George layed near his wife's grave. "Hello, wife, I'll see you soon." He said, and then closed his eyes slowly. A slow smile worked onto his face, as in declaring death was better than living. Then he ran into the darkness to see a figure; Alanna with her arms open. They embraced, and walked hand in hand into the darkness. At the same time, people found his grave with a letter beside it that simply said;

**I'm with my Alanna; Peace and love last even in death.**


End file.
